A different relationship
by Lisuz
Summary: Some one-shots about the relationship between the sexy half-breed and the beautiful priest.
1. Me & you

My first Gosan one-shot...I thought of making some of them and put them all together (something like a collection...or stuff...) for all the ones who read 'sorrowful mission': I'll update soon I'm just trying to write a 'readable' chapter!!

enjoy

* * *

"I'm huuuungry, Sanzo"

"Oh shut up monkey, can't you understand that our _lovely_ priest is trying to relax?"

"If you two don't stop I'll shot you painfully but not to death, I want to see your sorrowful ass-like faces beg for mercy, but then I'll continue until you will beg me to die and at that point I'll leave you alive and let you implore me to live but then I will kill you just to…"

"Sanzo…please calm down…"

"Hakkai you're far too nice for your own good, you know."

After a whole day passed sitting in their car (Jeep: you freaking writer, I'm a dragon!), Sanzo's party finally reached a small village.

"We have to find an inn as soon as possible."

Goku was much louder than usual, and that fact was starting to get on Sanzo's nerves, but he just tried to ignore him as best as he could focusing on something more important, like trying not to catch the attention of the other civilians.

"Hey hot thing, are you alone? Oh, is she a friend of yours? Good to know…"

"Hungry, hungry, hungry, food, hungry, hungry, hungry, food…"

Too late.

Hakkai just had the time to stand in front of the priest, hand raised, before it was too late.

"Sanzo…put your gun down…remember that we need them…"

Sanzo took a deep breathe thinking of two hundred painful ways of killing the two damned idiots as he slowly put his gun back in his vest.

"Alright but I swear, next time I will blow their heads…"

"Hey, _handsome_ monk, how will you blow my head?"

"That's enough."

"Sanzo!!"

Finally they got their hotel room: one as usual, since they got aware of the fact that being separated was much more dangerous for the whole bunch of them than sleeping all together, and that, all in all, they had nice time together playing, smoking, drinking…a lot. Except for Hakkai and Goku.

"Hakkai…c'mon old man, you should at least try one of these…"

"For the tenth time Gojyo…no, thank you so much, I won't…"

"Oh can I? Can I?"

"Goku, you whipping brat, stop it!"

As usual the poor monkey was hit hard on the head by Sanzo, armed with his harisen.

"Sanzo, let the monkey have a drag…"

It was 2 pm, and both Hakkai and Goku fell asleep long ago, while a certain blonde priest was calmly smoking sitting on the window sill.

"Hey…they've already reached dreamland… what about having some fun…"

It was nothing more than a husky whisper against his ear, but it sent just pure electricity down his spine as he slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm not going for it, you damned bastard…"

"Oh come on, Sanzo…we haven't had any in two weeks…two fucking weeks with no fucking!"

Sanzo hit him with the harisen.

"Hey I'm not that monkey, you asshole…"

"Not in front of the others, not now, not soon. Got it?"

"What's the matter? I've never seen you so mad…you're always in a good mood for sex!"

Another hit.

"What was that for, now?"

"For you existing…"

"I got it…you're in that time of the month…"

This time a shot echoed in the small village: Hakkai woke up all of a sudden, afraid of a demons-attack. Goku just kept sleeping, mumbling something about how good the roast Hakkai cooked was.

* * *

And so?? Reviews!!

Love

Lisuz


	2. Heat

Second chapter...I don't even know if it can be called chapter...anyway...hope you like xD

enjoy

* * *

Heat. Too much heat. It was almost unbearable.

"Oooh fuck…"

"Aaaah"

"Ah…I don't think I can last for…ah…long…"

"Shut up Gojyo...I'm trying to…"

…

After less than two seconds the door of the sauna opened, and a panting Gojyo came out.

"For all the Gods sake Sanzo, I'll not have a sauna ever again…"

"Your too weak to stand the heat…you have to focus and keep quiet…"

The redhead smirked to himself and decided to try his best.

"Well…you know you're the only one who can keep me quiet…"

He purred against the monk's neck, giving him a small peck on the cheek before leaving Sanzo behind and heading to the room they shared with the other two man: but before he disappeared behind the corner at the end of the long corridor, the redhead turned back to smile seductively at his partner.

"Baka water-sprite…"

The blonde reached their room eventually and, opening it, he found a pretty pleasant view:

Gojyo was laying on the bed, completely naked, no hair band on his forehead and his usual smirk was on his lips. He had been waiting three weeks for a moment like this: just his lover and he having hot sex for hours, nobody bothering them, just them-selves and their sweaty bodies moving together passionately. Just the thought made him rock hard. And then…

"What have you done to the others?"

Ok…it was normal the bastard-priest wanted to know about the others, but then he would jump on the bed and let Gojyo screw him senselessly, even if the look on his face told the redhead otherwise, he knew the blond was instead burning inside.

So he decided to give Sanzo what he wanted.

"I gave them your credit card so Hakkai could take Goku to the restaurant and…"

…and Gojyo found himself talking to a closed door.

**In the morning**.

"Gojyo, please…enlighten me. You're just telling me you've been awaken all night smoking 5 packs of cigarettes just because you had a loss-of-nicotine, right?"

The only sight Hakkai received was a slight nod.

"Sanzo is not involved in this, is he?"

Gojyo shook his head and then let it fall down to meet the table beneath with a soft 'thud'.

Hakkai laughed.

"The truth…is that…pff pff…ahaha!"

"Don't laugh at me Hakkai! I haven't had any in three weeks, I've been surviving with just self hand-jobs for THREE WEEKS, and he acts like he isn't affect at all!"

Hakkai just tried not to laugh too hard.

* * *

Review!!

Love

Lisuz


	3. Harsh

They had just had a fight with some demons and they were now sitting by a river, trying to get rid of the blood from their clothes. They had never been closer to death than today, and Gojyo was sitting far away from the other, his head in his hands. Hakkai elbowed Sanzo who fortunately take the hint but not without grunting something about a too sensible perverted kappa.

Approaching the redhead he hit him with his foot.

Gojyo gazed back at him without saying a word.

"What's up with you, water-sprite?"

"What's up with me? Guess what, you stupid monk, you, just because you're too fucking proud, could have died!"

"Calm d—"

"Calm down my ass! You should have accepted Hakkai help, but no! Prince charming couldn't admit he needed someone else than himself! Your shitty ego is so big that you can't even see what the fucking hell is in front of you, so fucking huge that you prefer die instead of asking help! Fuck you! If you hate so much living and staying with me then just go and kill your-self, go ahead, now I've understood that you really don't give a fuck to any of us, nor to your goddamned life!"

Sanzo just stayed still facing the cruel words of his lover. He was right, damn it. Anyway, there was no way he would say it out loud, even if Gojyo was really upset -he did swear he had never seen him like this before- he would not admit he was wrong and stuff like this, no way…but then…

"Listen, Sanzo…I accept the fact that sooner or later we'll die, killed by some bastards or stuff but…I think that, if we can avoid risking, as far as we can I mean,…well, it would be fucking nice to all of us…does that make any sense?"

Silence.

In this short time of quiet Sanzo had the time to ponder. In Gojyo voice there was something different: it wasn't filled with rage or eager…it was soft and sad at the same time. His statement came just from the deepest corner of his soul, it was something important and true and it carried the real meaning of their lives: they have been given born to fight and take their revenge, to travel and to never stop. Love and life itself were not contemplated in the way their lives meant to be.

"Yes…it does…"

The priest was stern and confused, these were the only words he could put together in that moment, like his brain had shut down all of a sudden, thanks to the heavy burden the words of his lover carried with them.

"Christ, Sanzo, I didn't even have the time to watch your back...and…I didn't say to you those freaking-shitty romantic stuff I should say to you, you were just there lying on the ground covered in fucking blood, and you weren't breathing, for fuck sake! How could I have lived without telling you how fucking important you are to me?"

Sanzo froze. But he was pleasantly frozen. He sat next to the redhead tilting his head to the side so that it could rest on Gojyo shoulder: the half-breed just tried to wrap an arm around the blonde but…

"Don't you dare. Don't fucking ruin this moment 'coz something like that will never happen again, got it? Now, like a good water-sprite, put your arm down and enjoy…otherwise I'll kill you."

Gojyo did as he was told, smiling to himself: what a stupid partner he had to fall in love with.


	4. Finally

They were moving again. They heard that some demons were having too much fun killing in the villages nearby, that's why as soon as the got the news they jumped into jeep.

"Hakkai…I see black smoke over there…"

"Yeah, Sanzo…me too…"

They got to the small village too late: there were open-up corpses laying here and there, blood and fire and death everywhere.

"We should run after them…" Gojyo said.

"Goku, can you smell them?"

Goku did what he was told, he focused his demoniac powers and tried his best to find even the smallest trail that could lead them to…somewhere. He wandered in the whole village and then to the borders of it.

"It's like they vanished in this place, Sanzo."

"What the heck do you mean by 'vanished', monkey?"

"You, stupid water-sprite, I mean vanished, **vanished! **Like _puff_ and then you're gone!"

Gojyo looked at Goku with wide eyes, then turning to face the village, and then he turned again, just to look at the priest and Hakkai.

"They even killed kids and woman…" he whispered.

Sanzo's party reached a small pond nearby the village, where they took the time to dig graves for the dead villagers and to beg the priest to say a small prayer for them: they needed to take a bath and get rid of the blood they got on them dragging the bodies into the graves.

They were all quietly bathing, none really wanted to say a thing, but then Hakkai looked at Gojyo expression: he swore he had never seen him more shocked.

"Hey, Goku…"

"What Hakkai?"

"Do you want to go and look for some food now? We can go now…Sanzo and Gojyo will light up a fire while we are away…"

"Yup! Let's go…"

The brunette gave a meaningful look at Sanzo, as usual, and left with the half naked monkey to get some food. Why the hell Hakkai always leaves to him to talk to the redhead when he was like this? The brunette was his best friend after all. But suddenly he remembered something Gojyo said to a young and attractive lady who was openly flirting with him one night at a bar "_Sorry, beauty. I don't want to cheat on my boyfriend…". _Sanzo had just got into the bar when he heard it, and Gojyo didn't even notice him, maybe because the blonde got out of the place as soon as he heard these words: shocked by their meaning.

_Boyfriend. _Gods, he really was his boyfriend: the person he have sex and liked to share things with, the person he had neglected his needs-for-women for, the person he…loved. Sanzo approached the standing and naked form of Gojyo in the pond, stopping next to him and staring at the same spot placed nowhere in particular in front of them. The redhead, after a long moment of silence, was the first to speak.

"I really am like Hakkai…"

"Why?" the priest asked softly, surprising himself.

"I've seen loads and loads of dead people but…" he stopped and took a deep breath.

"It's normal you're afraid of death: it's a common human feeling…"

"I'm not afraid. I'm shocked…you've seen the corpses too, the expression of fear was still on their faces… death shouldn't be like this for anyone…and surely shouldn't be like this for kids, actually there shouldn't be death for them at all…"

The priest was silent as he slowly turned to look at his lover. Gojyo turned too and their eyes locked.

"Once, Sanzo, you said that there are a lots of people who deserve to die, I agreed and still agree completely, but I don't really think that the ones who are innocent deserve such a horrible thing…" Gojyo said.

"I agree with the fact that such a cruel death is not deserved by kids, who hadn't done anything so horrible in their life to die devoured by demons, but people and kids still die and no one can help it, neither you, nor me…we just have to accept it since death follows us since the day we born to the one we don't have the strength to wake up next morning. It's all a matter of strength physical or mental…"

Gojyo let a sad smile turn his lips upwards and then spoke.

"Stoic as usual, Sanzo-sama…"

The blonde didn't looked away, just stared in the red orbs of the taller man; and then, his right hand moved on its own, deciding to rest on the redhead left forearm, rubbing it gently with the thumb, as Gojyo's hand reached for the back of Sanzo's neck, pulling him forwards. He lowered his head resting his forehead against Sanzo's one while his arms wrapped around the smaller frame.

"Sanzo…"

"What?"

"If I tell you something you promise not to shot me?"

"I don't have my gun in my hand right now anyway…"

"I really, really, really love you"

Sanzo just nodded slightly as he slowly reached for Gojyo's half open mouth, locking their lips in the heated kiss they both needed to share.


	5. Implications

"Mmmmh…" A sleeping voice echoed through his ears as he turned to stare into half open crimson eyes.

"Why the hell aren't you in bed, priest??"

"Couldn't sleep…"

"That's not a good reason…"

"What are y--"

"You could have stayed here and awaken me…"

Gojyo pouted and patted the empty side of the bed, where Sanzo should have been. Why on earth, during the few moments they were able to enjoy themselves ALONE, the freaking monk would find out a billion ways to escape or waste everything acting distant and cold. Fuck his cool attitude of look-at-me-I-do-not-need-a-single-thing kind of a guy. Fuck. Off. Okay?

"Sanzo for the Gods sake, can you please tell me why the screwed heck you act like this?"

Silence.

The redhead, exasperated, hid his head under the pillow grunting. But, after less than two seconds, he emerged again, sitting legs crossed on the bed.

"Saaaaaanzo…"

The priest turned his head and a vein popped on his forehead.

"Saaaaaanzo…"

"Would you mind stopping?"

"Yes…Saaaa—" Spam

The harisen hit hard the poor kappa on the head.

"That hurts, you freak!"

"If I stay in bed will you stop annoying me?"

"It depends on what you mean by 'annoying you'…" Gojyo grinned languidly at Sanzo while leaning back on the pillows and received a "Fucking perverted kappa" in response. The priest laid in bed anyway, and Gojyo covered both with the blanket.

"Hey monk, you don't have to stay on the edge…I don't bite…"

"I know for own experience that you DO bite…"

Gojyo chuckled and spread his arms to embrace the smaller frame that was getting near him. Sanzo rested his head on the half-breed chest sighing heavily.

"Now that is just the both of us, admit that you like cuddling…"

Silence. In which Gojyo really feared for his life.

"I may and remotely like it…"

Gojyo smiled and tightened his hold, one hand caressing Sanzo's shoulder as the other stroked the soft blond hair.

"Gojyo…"

"Mh…?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much you would die and burn in hell for them?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Describe me how it feels…"

Gojyo knew better than start an argument with the monk about what that meant and so he started to explain.

"I-it is… like… smoking…"

"What?"

"Yeah…it- you—I mean, toward that person you feel…addicted? I mean, it's like smoking: imagine the person like a cigarette…"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow and turned his head so he could face the redhead.

"You want it all the time and like everything of it, its taste, how it makes you feel… and it calms your nerves when you're upset or makes you feel at peace when you need to relax…and when you don't have any you crave for it because otherwise you feel like dying…It's difficult to explain, damn it…"

Sanzo nuzzled his nose against Gojyo's neck, who blinked few times, taken aback by the priest's behavior. Then the blond started chuckling –_chuckling- _and then laughing –_LAUGHING. _

"Ahah…then…ahah…"

Gojyo raised his eyebrow at his lover, trying to understand what the hell got into him, but then, all of a sudden, Sanzo stopped and his face straightened once again, he stared into the red orbs.

"I'd rather compare you to a walking dick, but I guess that I could get used to see you like a walking cigarette instead…"

Said so he blushed furiously and rested once again against Gojyo's shoulder, trying to hide his face: the redhead stared at the ceiling before getting what the priest implied. He smiled. He kissed the blond head. And hugged his lover like he was the only thing that could connect him with life.


	6. Not a big deal

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm starviiiiiing!"

"You already said so monkey… and anyway, you're invading my own space…"

"What the hell you perv…?"

"Get lost, you shitty monkey-head!"

"You stupid freaking kappa! Shut the hell up!"

"What if I don't?"

"I'll tell Sanzo what you did!"

There was a thick and consisting silence before the blond monk turned to them blankly.

"Is there something I should know, Gojyo?"

"No, San—"

"**Is there something I should know**?"

"Come on, wha—"

"**Maybe** I didn't explain myself clearly enough…"

Hakkai sweat-dropped as he could feel the tension growing incredibly: he needed to find a way to get them off of this situation, otherwise there will be a very angry priest and a very dead kappa sitting in Jeep.

"Oh my! There is a town over there, can you see it Sanzo?"

They arrived at the small village surrounded by mountains in less than five minutes, but these freaking five minutes had been a hell: Goku shared few apologize-glances with Gojyo who merely smiled back, as giving a little reassurance to the boy, even though he was shivering with anticipation of what would happen once alone with the monk; Sanzo just kept staring in front of him, fuming, while Hakkai tried to cheer up the atmosphere by telling his dry jokes, with a little result… or, for better saying, with no result at all.

When Hakkai stopped Jeep in front of the only inn in town Sanzo turned back again and started staring at Goku, completely ignoring the red head.

"Tell me what the bastard did and I'll buy you anything you desire."

"Sanzo I can't…"

"Goku, spit."

"Oh, come on Sanzo, it is not such a big deal…"

"So, you smiling asshole, you know that too…"

"N-no Sanzo, it's not what I meant…it's just that I think he did nothing stupid…"

"I don't buy it, jackass… Goku tell me what the—"

"I kissed a girl." Gojyo said in a flat tone.

Sanzo just opened Jeep's door and walked off without saying a word or looking at Gojyo.

--

**In the inn's room.**

"Gojyo, I'm sorry…It's all my fault…"

"Monkey, don't worry… sooner or later he'd have found it out anyway…"

The redhead sat at the table, his elbows on the chipped wood of it and his head in his hands. He had messed up everything, what the hell got into him that fucking night? Ok he was drunk. Ok he found that girl pretty attractive, but come on! The whole universe, gods included, knew that he already dealt with his passion toward woman and had conveyed that the blond monk was indeed all he needed…and wanted, actually. But at that blasting bar he failed… Sanzo trusted him, Sanzo loved him and what did he do in return? He cheated. _Good job indeed bastard_.

"Gojyo… I don't think that sulking in this way is gonna take Sanzo back, you know…"

"Then what shall I do, Hakkai?"

"I don't really know, but Sanzo is out there, alone, it's raining and he has his golden card with him…"

"Come on, Sanzo is far too clever to do something like drinking to the last bottle in a cheap bar…"

Hakkai stared at him for a while.

"Gojyoooo, it's Sanzo!" Goku said from the bed. "He will never drink in a cheap bar, at least…" he joked.

The red head stood up, grabbed his jacket and run out the room.

--

He fucking searched almost the whole village, he was soaked to the bones and he was freezing. He entered another bar, nothing more than a room with two chairs in a corner and a bar with few seats. He got closer to it and sat down next to the only figure in the crappy place –without counting the waiter.

"I'm sorry, babe…" he whispered.

Sanzo didn't look at him but snorted loudly at the apologize.

"I was drunk and the chick had blond hair just like yours and—"

"Lame excuse, shithead…lame excuse…"

"Sanzo I—"

"Leave me the hell alone…"

"Listen to me!"

"I said leave me alone!" Sanzo fisted the wooden bar with such strength that the dirty glasses on it trembled.

"No…"

"What else do you want from me? I gave you what you asked for, and you fucking ruined everything!". The waiter jumped at the yell and stared at the two for a while. Sanzo produced some coins from his robes and left them on the bar, before heading to the door. He opened it and looked at the rain as Gojyo approached him from behind, lifting his jacket so that it covered the monk's head.

"I don't know what you may be thinking but I'm sure I don't want anything else from you, half breed…"

Gojyo let his jacket fall and closed his eyes.

"I'm begging you, Sanzo…" the blond monk lifted his eyebrows, the stupid kappa wanted to explain? Good let's hear some bullshit before stalking away.

"I was drinking my ass off because we quarreled and- do you want me to say it? Ok, fine- I wanted to hurt you. I was angry, and yes, I thought you were completely wrong and I had still in my mind your bitching about me being a cheating bastard. I just wanted to give you what seemed you wanted from me, a fucking shitty **cheating bastard**."

"Are you done?"

"Not quite yet…" He said leaning in to kiss Sanzo. But he stopped before reaching the pouting lips of the monk.

"Genjo Sanzo, I love you with all the fibers of my being and, if it was just possible, I'd have asked you to merry me long ago… what I did may have no excuses, I know it, but I swear that I've never suffered so much before, and never in my crappy life I've feared to loose someone like this evening, and I'm telling you that I might have kissed her but there is only one person in the world I want to make love to, maybe you know the guy…"

"Perhaps…but I don't think he's willing to let you in so easily…"

"I can put on a fight, you know…"

"You made me hurt, asshole…"

"I know, I hate my self for that…"

"You made me wander in that village, and get soaked. You made me drink like a fucking bar-goer, and deal with some perverted looking for a nice fuck. You made me think about my life, something you know I don't like that much, you made me hate my self, something you know I didn't think possible. You made me hate you and bring back memories I wanted to forget, and that would be enough to kill you. What on earth make you think that I'd allow you to even look at me ever again?"

Gojyo nodded and looked away from Sanzo, who was emotionlessly staring straight in his eyes, piercing them. The red head bit down his lips: there was this lump in his throat that threatened to find his way out, and he didn't think he could keep it down for long. He nodded again and kissed Sanzo's forehead before walking to the opposite way to the inn, he didn't feel quite in the right mood to face the others, left alone share the same room with them and the monk. It had stopped raining and he could see the moon light beneath some not-too thick clouds, he looked at it and hissed a curse.

Sanzo stared at his back. He knew Gojyo was going to turn and run to him to make up. He was sure. Maybe, being a drama queen like the red head was, he would wait to turn a round to create more suspense. Maybe he would walk a little bit more…and then come back to him, wouldn't him? Maybe…_Oh fuck up. _Sanzo knew he may regret it someday but he ran the short distance to Gojyo's walking form anyway.

"Hey, dipshit…"

Gojyo turned.

"…I'm the one who tells you how, when and where we're done, ok? You're not in the position to take initiatives on your own, got it?"

Gojyo smiled and turned completely to hug his lover.

* * *

I do hope you liked it...I'm fond of these two and I love writing about them, I just wish the results were as good as they should be^^

Love to everyone

Lisuz


	7. Sins

"So…we are lost…**again**…"

"Yes…well, you see, there should be a road over there, but there's nothing but the forest…"

"A barrier, maybe…"

"…or a spell…"

"Hey, Hakkai…perhaps that map is too old…"

"Turn it upside down…"

"Gojyo, thank you so much, but I'm not that stupid to look at a map the wrong way…"

"Hey, cool man…"

"Hakkai is always cool…"

"Monkey, what the hell? Are you a little pansy boy?"

"You are really talking about the matter, wow…isn't it you who is _in love_ with Sanzo? Because you know…**I think he is a man!**"

"Yes, but that— you— it doesn't—don't talk like that about the mighty priest Sanzo!"

"What the heck does it mean?!?!"

"Anyway, monkey, **when did you start being sarcastic?!**"

"**Shut** **up the whole bunch of you or else you'll wind up quarrelling in hell!**"

"Ok, ok…Sanzo, I guess we are all tired so…"

Too late.

--

Sanzo finally calmed down enough to decide what to do as they all sat around a fire.

"So, we are going to spend the night out…"

"It is the only way, when we got here it was already too dark to have a look around the place and now we are struck until morning."

Another night outdoor, another night with no decent food ("Hey, we can still eat Jeep!" "Shuddup monkey…") and, for Gojyo, that meant another fucking night with no sex. The red head sat in silence eating his can of istant soup, looking as he was going to pass out, crashed by loads of thoughts about a naked sexy monk laying next to him or, even better, on him. That wasn't fair. He had what he wanted just a meter away from himself and he couldn't do anything but looking at it, drooling. Why the hell didn't Sanzo want to have sex outside? Or better, why on earth didn't he want to do something different than the usual closed-into-a-room-on-a-bed-covered-by-sheets sex? Trying new things would spice up their relationship, and since, well, it was already spiced on its own, it would be super-amazing. But no--

"Gojyo, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Hakkai…don't worry…I think I'll have a walk around…"

"Don't get lost, Kappa…"

"If you're afraid I may, then come with me…"

He had actually said that. Oh holy shit, he was so fucked. They have decided not to get too… affectionate around the others, and that, in Sanzo's opinion, was surely way too loving and demonstrative. But…

"Hakkai, keep an eye on Goku while we're away"

Hakkai turned to Gojyo and they shared the same surprised expression before the redhead mouthed to him 'miracle'.

"I still can read lips fairly well Kappa, so start walking before you have the necessity to run instead"

Goku stared at the couple for a few moments before looking at Hakkai and saying happily "So tomorrow Sanzo will be in a good mood!"

This time bullets flew in the air.

--

"I'm sorry. For today's getting-on-Sanzo-nerves thing, I mean…"

"I'm used to it…"

Gojyo smiled at him even though none of them could see properly in the dark.

"Sanzo… I want to make love to you…"

"I thought so…"

Gojyo was taken aback: he was waiting for the harisen to hit the back of his head, instead, there was a willing Sanzo just beside him.

"You're saying that you followed because…you wanted to _do something_ too?"

Sanzo furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not dreaming, right?"

Sanzo stayed still, arm crossed on his chest, and swallowed hard: for the fuckhead jackass being alone with him, knowing that the monk was craving to make love to him, was a dream. Oh, well. Sanzo stepped forward lifting his arm and caressed Gojyo's cheek before entangling his fingers in the long red hair and pulling his lover into a hot kiss. Oh yeah, that was exactly all he needed.

The redhead wasted no time, knowing too well that they'd have to get back to the fire-camp soon, just in case some demons decided to ambush them, and so he started undoing Sanzo's robe, taking off the silky belt wrapped around his hips. The monk let the clothing fall from his body and pool around his feet, smiling in the kiss they still were sharing.

"Mmmh, you're awfully friendly, Sanzo…"

"Are you complaining?"

"Oh, not at all…"

The monk slid down Gojyo's jacket from one of his shoulder, tugging at it.

"Taka it off, damn it…"

The redhead chuckled as he got rid of it in a hurry, just to start fumbling with Sanzo's belt.

"I think we have no time for some sweet love making, baby… If I am allowed, I'd rather suggest some animal-like sex…" He whispered into his lover's ear.

"Translation: you just want to take your dick out and shove it into my ass."

"It's because you're so clever that I love you…"

"So you love me because we're the opposites…"

Gojyo laughed again causing Sanzo to smile too as they both stopped still.

"'Really love you…"

"You already told me…"

"…but I still want to fuck you senseless…"

"Agreed."

Sanzo took him by the wrist and looked for something near them where he could lean on. He felt something like a musk-covered rock _Oh shit, I hate this thing… _the sensation beneath his finger was almost revolting to him, but he decided he couldn't give a fuck as long as Gojyo was going to screw him. The blonde monk leaned on it while trying to open his own fly: when he succeeded, he lowered his trousers and pants to his knees, waiting for Gojyo.

"Gojyo wh—"

He stopped when he felt Gojyo's hands massaging his back and his erection pressing firmly against him.

"It will be rough…" the redhead whispered.

"It will be rough…" Sanzo repeated.

Gojyo entered him in one fluid motion, and he was left breathless.

"Don't…tell me you spitted on your—"

"I'm fucking your ass… and you're complaining 'bout my saliva?"

"Move…"

"As you order…"

The movements of Gojyo's hips, the caresses of his hands, his low voice whispering dirty things in his ear like a mantra: Sanzo would silently blame himself afterward for having submitted himself to the pleasure of the flesh, staining the vow, but for now, the only thing he could give a damn to was his lover and the connection they created every time they sinned.


	8. Thoughts

Sanzo sat there, smoking his Marlboro, calm. He felt at peace: he could enjoy his cancer sticks, thinking of nothing, with no one bothering him but the rumble of the river's water.

He dragged and took the cigarette away from his mouth, closing his eyes and at the same time a figure appeared in his mind, his master. Oh, how much he missed him… how much he missed his voice, craved his hands patting lovingly his head; the monk smiled sadly, remembering every details of that face, the blonde tint of his silky hair, his lips which he had never seen turned downwards, his pleasant laughter, the way he could reassure him with just a quick look. He remembered his words, when he told him that he would have heard someone voice someday, and his thoughts drifted to Goku's sleeping form, when they had just met and the way he felt while staring at him, the warm feeling that erupted from his chest and waved through him. His visions filled with images of the little monkey and with the ones of the young man that he was now becoming, his cocky smile and his outgoing attitude towards life, towards everything. He was proud of Goku, proud of everything he did even thought he had never told him that, and probably never would. He recalled to his mind the way Hakkai had helped him with Goku, the way he had always took care of him, teaching him, encouraging him. That was something he should have thanked Hakkai for, for having dealt with the hyperactive temper of the boy when he wasn't just in the right mood, for having always been by his side, watching his back, for being the friend he has been. The fake smile Hakkai used to wear occurred to his mind and stung his heart, they were so similar in so many ways, so bound to each other by the outrageous jokes fate played on them. There was something in Hakkai, something in his behaviour that made him go through the day, something that probably was the knowledge that he wasn't alone, he wasn't the only one suffering, he wasn't the only one with a heavy burden to bear on his shoulder but there was someone else supporting him, helping him not to be smashed by the wideness of his mission, of his own life. And, for some strange reasons, just the thought of life dragged his course of thoughts to another frame, another character, another man. Sanzo smiled, eyes still closed, as he let himself been lulled by the silent vision of that tall form, of that warm body that he had had so many times but could never get tired of, of that red hair so soft and so beautiful at the touch but yet so sinful, so shameful. He could clearly see those orbs, red as well, filled with mischievousness, and the thin lips so appealing, so worn out by the thousands kisses so many lovers had planted on them, always turned into a malicious grin and the thought, the certainty that now he was the only one who could bruise them with his own lips, nip at them with his teeth, earn from them a true smile crossed hi mind. And he smiled as he felt his heart melting like ice underneath an August sun, he smiled and happiness washed over him, like a waterfall, like an avalanche that had desperately needed to fall upon him, that he himself had frantically needed to let fall.

"--nzo, Sanzo..."

"Umh?"

"Let's get back babe..."

The monk, smiling, accepted the offered hands as his lover helped him getting up.


	9. Questions

Gojyo inhaled deeply letting the mixture of smoke and strawberry shampoo inebriate his mind; he entangled his fingers in the soft blond hair and kissed the pale forehead hidden by the thick fringe.

"Won't you tell me what you were thinking about?"

"No…"

"Closed-up bastard…" the red head whispered, but he kept on caressing Sanzo's head.

The sex had been great that night he had to admit, and now the only thing he really wanted to do was lay in bed with his lover, hugging him tight and cuddling him, even though the monk didn't seem to be of the same opinion. As usual he was being the selfish asshole of ever and tried his best not to look effected by Gojyo's affectionate attitude. But… it wasn't like he didn't want to reciprocate the fondling or something, he was just damn tired and it was high time the half-breed got aware of the fact; but no, Mr. I-want-to-bother-Sanzo-to-no-end just decided a post-orgasm talking was all he needed.

"Come on… tell me…"

"I was just thinking about something."

"About me?" Gojyo smiled and pecked Sanzo lips, earning a grunt in response.

"Then about the monkey?" He pecked the thin lips again.

"Maybe."

"Should I get all jealous and stuff?" Gojyo smirked and tightened his embrace: he wasn't going to drop it so easily. Sanzo rolled his eyes in exasperation but wrapped his arms around the redhead neck anyway, letting his lover kiss him.

"Or were you thinking about Hakkai and that sexy ass of his?"

"Are you serious?"

Gojyo chuckled and leaned his forehead on Sanzo's, staring straight into his eyes; in a fluid motion he slipped between the monk's legs and kissed the tip of his nose lovingly. Sanzo seemed to have loosened up a little bit and the half-breed was extremely happy of that, he took one hand to rest on the blonde chest feeling the heart beating.

"I promise I'll love you forever if you tell me what you we—"

Sanzo hushed his by placing his hand on the other's mouth. "Why the hell is this so important to you?".

Gojyo blushed slightly and widened his eyes as his shoulders tensed a little bit; he looked around like a hunted dog while chewing on his lower lips, but eventually he spoke, staring at the nightstand.

"You were… you know…you had this relaxed face, pleased and all that jazz… that expression we have never imagined you would put on…and I thought…" he paused and cleared his throat.

"I thought that it would be nice if you were thinking of me…that's all…"

Sanzo stroked the long red hair. That had been unexpected, but nice.

"So?"

"Maybe I was thinking of you …" The answer should have been satisfying because Gojyo's features lightened up and his lips curved upward in a warm smile.

"Do you love me, Sanzo-sama?"

"Yes."

"Does my honoured lord like my crimson hair?"

"Yes."

"And eyes?"

"Yes."

"And lips?"

"Yes" Sanzo smiled.

"And penis?"

"Ye—You stupid retarded dumbass!"

The harisen hit really hard that night.


	10. Escape

**This is just for my dear Luna Calamity. ^^**

Enjoy

* * *

"Have you ever thought about running away?"

Sanzo turned abruptly to face his lover who was instead staring at the landscape in front of them: the sun was slowly rising and the few clouds that were staining the light blue sky were painted pink; it happened more an more often that the two of them woke up earlier to have a smoke together in the fresh morning air, to enjoy each other presence when none would have seen them.

"What? Aren't we already running away?"

Gojyo chuckled. "No, we are heading for a specific place, to find a specific something and to do specific things...we're not…escaping…"

Sanzo at this point looked puzzled, he couldn't quite get what Gojyo was saying: they had a mission after all, what was the water-sprite babbling about?

"Imagine that: just me and you, doing whatever we want whenever we feel like it…leaving everything behind, deciding whether to follow the rising or the setting sun day by day… not bound to plans or tables or shit like these…"

The monk started getting at the point while he turned again, this time to focus on the same direction the half breed was staring at. And he had to admit that deep down, for a slip second, he aimed at the newly born sun, at his pale colours and the innocence that seemed to carry within itself and thought about the fact that they kept fallowing the opposite, they followed the crimson, the death.

Gojyo's hand came to rest on his own, as he instinctively enlaced their fingers together.

"Just the both of us?"

"Why not?" Gojyo smirked, looking at him by the corner of his eye.

The monk blew the smoke out and answered calmly "I wouldn't be able to stand you…"

"Oh, really? What about me? Don't you think it's too much for me to be with a man whose sarcasm spills from every pores?" on the redhead's forehead popped few veins as Sanzo couldn't help but chuckle even though he tried hard to hide the fact.

Gojyo calmed down, and looked seriously into the purple orbs in front of himself.

"Wouldn't you like it?"

Sanzo stared back with the same intensity.

"I would…" he whispered. "But everything we have is here, and it follows us in every step we take…"

"Referring to the monkey and Hakkai? Well they're used to your bitching and to your sexy screams when we have sex, so I think they could keep following us…it's not a big issue, you know…"

Sanzo hit his lover's head few times with the harisen all the while with a huge smile on his lips.


End file.
